


Hot Wire

by molo (esteefee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst and Humor, Holidays, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a fight at Christmas and Starsky blows town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Because Darla asked. This story is unbeta'd and raunchy as all get-out. Read at your own peril.

Starsky dragged the phone into the bedroom and sat on the edge of his old bed.Down the hall he could hear his mom messing around in the kitchen, probably cooking up yet another feast he'd have to choke down.

Mom seemed to think everything could be solved with a nice, home-cooked meal.

But if he was going to have an appetite tonight, he'd have to clear things up with his partner, first.

 _I told myself I wasn't going to be the one to call, and now here I am,_   
he thought, frustrated.   
_I wouldn't even be here freezing my ass in twenty-degree weather if it weren't for the stupid Blintz and his hang-ups about Christmas._

What was so hard about Christmas, anyway?You went to the shops, bought a couple of presents, wrapped 'em up, and there you were.Happiness in a box.But no, Hutch had principles about the whole thing, felt that it was empty consumerism pushed by the powers that be to prop up the Gross National Product, blah blah blah.And humbug.

So Hutch had offered to make a donation to Starsky's favorite charity as his 'gift.'As if he couldn't make a donation to UNICEF _and_ buy a nice little present for his best buddy who just happened to be his new lover.

They'd had a rumble about it, then Starsky had stormed home to unwrap Hutch's gift, a tasteful Hawaiian shirt, and tear it to rags that he later used to soap down the Torino. _That'll show 'im._ And when his mother called to invite him out on the spur of the moment, Starsky took her up on it and bought a ticket for the first flight out.

Let Hutch stew at home, with no one to keep him warm at night but his precious principles.

The only problem was the whole thing had backfired on him.Starsky had forgotten how damned cold it got here.And Nicky was in jail again, and his mom was dead set on hooking him up with some neighborhood girl as part of an ongoing plot to get Starsky to move back to New York.

And he missed Hutch.Damn it.

So here he sat, contemplating the phone and preparing to swallow the big lump of crow stuck in his throat.

Starsky sighed and dialed.

"Hutchinson," came the familiar voice down the wire.

"Hey, Hutch," Starsky said, trying to keep it casual.

"Oh, hey.Starsk."Hutch sounded out of breath.

"Did I get you at a bad time? You just get back from a run or something?"

"No, I-I'm just really glad to hear your voice."

 _Oh, man._   
And just like that, Starsky wasn't mad anymore.Wasn't that the craziest thing?

"Glad to know I can still leave you breathless, Blondie."

He heard Hutch laugh softly, and then there was a pause.

"I'm..." Hutch drifted off.

"Yeah?You're what?"

"I'm sorry I messed up Christmas," Hutch mumbled.

"What's that?"Starsky made some static noise into the mouthpiece."Didn't quite catch that, you're breaking up."

"I _said,_ 'I'm sorry.'You big schmuck."

"Ah, that's more like it.I'm reading you loud and clear, now."Starsky laughed.The answering chuckle made him feel warm.

He felt even warmer when the voice turned husky, and he heard a quiet, "Miss ya."That part was said so softly Starsky really did have trouble hearing it.But he didn't ask for a repeat.

"Me, too," he whispered back, and then got up to close the door to his room, dragging the phone with him. His mom had the one phone and what seemed like eighty miles of tangled cord.

"Mom's been stuffing me with sweet potatoes and latkes.I think she thinks they're the cure for everything, including three slugs of lead.And she wants us to go visit Nicky tomorrow in the lock-up.But I told her I'm not going.The little squirt can rot."

"Aw, where's your Christmas spirit, Starsk?" Hutch said mockingly."What's he in for this time, anyway?"

"Social security fraud," Starsky said with disgust."Ripping off little old ladies, for all I know.I might have to go after all, though."

"Oh?How come?"

"Well, it's either that or the other thing Mom is pushing for—a date with her downstairs neighbor's daughter, Sadie."

"Yeah, huh?She a looker?"

"Sure is," Starsky said, deciding to play it up.Maybe he could get Hutch a little jealous."You should see the gazongas on her...although it's hard to tell if they're real," he admitted."Maybe they're foam or something and she takes 'em off at night.But they're _huge_."

"Huge gazongas, huh?Well, don't let me stand in the way," Hutch said, his voice light.

"What, you wouldn't care?Me and a dame with gazongas out to Poughkeepsie?" Starsky said indignantly.

There was a pause, then he heard Hutch sigh quietly."Starsk, it's not like...it's not like I'm saying you should...it's just...I want you to be happy, that's all."

Starsky felt a thread of unease twist around his gut."Meaning you aren't?Meaning you want the same thing?"

"Me?Want gazongas?"Hutch laughed a little."I've seen my share.I'm leaving them for the next generation."

"So then why do you think I—"

"Starsk.Come _on._ You were a crazy man these last couple years.I think you were getting laid with a different chick every week—"

"So?And you weren't?The only difference was mine weren't _psycho_ gazongas."

There was a deadly silence.

"Fine." Hutch's voice was clipped.

 _Shit._   
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to mess up Christmas," Starsky said plaintively.

Hutch gave a small laugh.

"Look, what're we talking about this for, anyway?" Starsky asked.

"Starsky," Hutch said, sounding impatient, "you were the one who started it."

"But I only did it to make you jealous," Starsky said earnestly.

"Oh."There was a pause, then, firmly, "I don't want you playing with any gazongas.Attached or otherwise."

Starsky grinned in relief."Okay.What do I need with gazongas, anyway, when I have your cute little nips to play with?" he said, pitching his voice low, and then he got up to drag the phone back to his bedroom door, where he carefully turned the key in the lock.

"But you _don't_ have 'em there," Hutch pointed out pedantically.

Starsky sighed. _Dumb Blintz._ "Yes, I do, Hutch, I'm playing with 'em right now.Just like I love to.Funny how they're always hard already by the time I get my mouth on 'em."He sat on the bed and propped himself up with some pillows.

Hutch breathed a little harshly into his ear."Starsk...."

"How come, Hutch?How come those little guys are always so perked up and ready for my tongue?"

"They're s-sensitive, is all," Hutch said, his voice dropping low.

"Mmmm.You never let me play with them enough.But they sure do start your engine.Then I reach down and there's Big Kenny waiting for me."

"B-big Kenny?" Hutch said, laughing. "You don't...you can't possibly think of it—"

"Yes, I do," Starsky said solemnly."Big Kenny is my friend."

Hutch was laughing helplessly.

"He's real good to me, so I treat him right.Wrap my tongue all over him, get him ready for me.Suck him so good."

Hutch stopped laughing."Yeah, you do.And he-he likes it."

"Oh yeah?What does he like best?"

There was silence on the other end.

 _C'mon Blondie, play with me._   


"He-that is, I like it when you have your-your hands wrapped around me, and you do that thing with your tongue." __

"Am I doing it now?" Starsky whispered, his voice thick.He reached down, undid his fly and took himself in hand.

There was a short pause, and he could hear Hutch's breathing quicken.

"Yeah," Hutch whispered."You've got your hands on me, and—"

"...And?" Starsky said urgently.

"Starsk, I don't know if I can—"

"Sure you can.Here, let me start."Starsky began to touch himself, nice and slow, the handset tucked onto his shoulder so he could use both hands."I've got my mouth on you, and I'm sucking you.You make that sound that I love, and you're getting so fucking hard in my mouth...."He paused and waited.

"And-and then you slip your hand under my balls and slide your fingers around."

"Yeah.You like that?"

"Yeah, I'm so hard.I'm r-ready."

"Go ahead, Hutch," Starsky said encouragingly.He rubbed his thumb over his crown to spread his pre-come around.He was panting lightly into the phone, and could hear Hutch doing the same.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Hutch whispered.

Starsky felt a shiver in his balls as they tightened up a notch.

"That's good, baby.You can fuck me.How do you want me?"

"Oh, God."Hutch panted at him for a minute.Starsky started fisting his cock, totally turned on by the sound of Hutch's breathing.

"I've got you on your knees.You're already ready for me," Hutch said, his voice throbbing down the wire.

"I'm ready for you," Starsky said breathlessly.

"I steady you with one hand, and then with the other I..."

Starsky waited, almost moaning out loud in frustration.

Hutch's voice dropped low."I hold my cock up to you, and I can feel your pulse right there.You're so hot.Then I push in."

Starsky groaned.

"It's so _good_. God.You're letting me in...I can feel your ass pulling at me...you want me there."

"I do, Hutch," Starsky whispered back, his face heating up.

"I settle on my knees right behind you, and you start moving back, f-f-fucking yourself on my cock.You're moaning and fucking my cock, and you're so hot.Gripping me so hard."

 _Holy shit.You hot motherfucker._

"It's like you're scratching an itch and only my cock can do it.You're humping up and down on me, and it feels so good I wanna die."

"I'm using your cock," Starsky whispered.

He could practically hear Hutch nodding.

"I love having your big cock up my ass," Starsky said, and Hutch groaned.In the silence afterward Starsky could hear the light slapping sound of Hutch jerking himself.

"Wha-what about you?" Hutch stammered.

"I've got you on your back, baby blue, with those long legs of yours over my shoulders," Starsky said, fisting his cock a little faster, his right hand reaching low to play with his balls.

"You're fucking me at the same time?" Hutch asked, sounding dubious.

"Sure, why not?" Starsky said.He heard Hutch grunt."I love to take you that way, babe.I love to watch your face while I go into you."

"I know you do," Hutch whispered.

"I like to see what it does to you, when you feel me moving inside you.I'm fucking you so slow and sweet, and I've got my arms wrapped around those gorgeous thighs of yours, holding you tight so I can fuck you hard."

"I love it when you do that," Hutch said, almost inaudibly.

"You do? Oh, man," Starsky felt his cock throb at Hutch's admission, his balls clenching like fists. "I reach down and take your big cock in my hand.I wanna make you come so I can feel that tight ass of yours squeezing me so good.As soon as I touch you, you make that sound that I love, that special sound that means you're right on the edge."

Hutch moaned low, and Starsky smiled.

"Yeah, just like that.You've got your hands gripping the railing over your head, and you're pushing down, trying to get my cock all the way up your ass on every stroke...."

Hutch moaned again.Starsky could tell he was close.

"I start pumping your cock, and you say my name—"

"Starsk.God, Starsk."Then Hutch was groaning, a long, drawn-out, pained sound.Starsky jerked his cock harder.

"You're coming.You're coming so tight around me, and shooting your load, and I let go of you to fuck your ass hard, and then I'm-I'm—"

Speech left him at that point, and Starsky stroked his cock furiously as he started spurting all over his stomach.He groaned deeply, hearing Hutch still panting and moaning in his ear as he was coming."Hutch," Starsky whispered, the sharp smell of semen filling his nostrils.

"Oh, man," Hutch said, sounding completely out of breath.

Starsky nodded.For a second there he thought his balls would turn inside-out.Wearily, he switched the warm earpiece to his other shoulder so he could grab some tissues off the nightstand.

"Oh, babe.I wish you were here right now," Hutch said quietly.

Starsky nodded again, mopping himself up with his tissue.He grinned as he remembered a hundred solo adventures in this very room that had ended similarly.

"I could be home by tomorrow," Starsky said softly."I could catch the red-eye tonight and be there in time to wake you up for your morning run."

"Starsky, it's Christmas eve.You really want to fly—"

"I want to."

Hutch sighed, and Starsky clutched the phone tight.

"You do it, and I'll break training for you."

"Yeah?" Starsky said, disbelieving.Hutch _never_ broke training.

"Sure I will.It'll be my present to you," he said, his voice low.

 _Aw, Hutch._   
"I'll be there.Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, Starsk."

Starsky hung up and then dialed information.

"Yeah, operator, can I get the number for Continental?"

 _Finis_   
.

December 18, 2005  
San Francisco, CA


End file.
